


There's More Than Just "Cute"

by Sonoshizaki



Category: Sasameki Koto
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Useless Lesbians, it got dangerously close to sin though, mainly pining from ushio, she's thirsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 06:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13969116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonoshizaki/pseuds/Sonoshizaki
Summary: There was one thing Ushio was fairly certain of, she was in love with her best friend. Sure, Sumika didn't exactly fall into her past definition of "cuteness", but it's not because she wasn't cute. Sumika was a lot of things.





	There's More Than Just "Cute"

**Author's Note:**

> Sasameki Koto doesn't have enough stuff written, and I wanted to write a pining Ushio, but then it just kind of turned into this. Enjoy these two dorks as they spill the beans. It's 3:40am and I can't title things for the life of me (title pending, maybe?).  
> This also kind of makes me want to write Ushio thirsty for Sumika's muscles, but with way more sin.

 There was one thing Ushio was fairly certain of, she was in love with her best friend. Sure, Sumika didn't exactly fall into her past definition of "cuteness", but it's not because she wasn't cute. Sumika was a lot of things. A stomp and yell pulled Ushio out of her thoughts, her eyes focusing on the broad shoulders of a woman as she showed a younger member of the dojo the proper technique for a punch.

Yes, Sumika was a lot of things.

Golden eyes followed her movement, absorbing every detail, watching as her friend went through a series of kata for the students. Right now, Sumika was beautiful. She was in her element, her body effortlessly moving in time to some unheard cadence.

Sumika finished her routine, glancing around the room. She was squinting, her nose scrunching up in that cute way it always does when she's trying to see without her glasses, and Ushio can't help but move her head a little, hoping that the small movement of her hair is enough for Sumika to notice her. She does, a grin plastered to her face, and Ushio swears her heart stopped for a second.

"I thought I saw you here, well, I saw a blonde blob and assumed it was you. How long have you been here, Kazama?"

Ushio smiled up at the taller woman, handing her glasses over before answering. "Noe let me in a little while ago. I like watching you practice."

Sumika blushed, something Ushio caught before the woman gave a flustered response. "W-What's so interesting about watching people get all sweaty and screaming?"

There was the slightest glint of mischief in Ushio's eyes, and for a split second she considered saying something inappropriate before shoving it back into the recesses of her mind. "I just like watching you in your element. You're like a different person when you're practicing."

The taller woman's face grew a deeper shade of red. "I-I see."

The two wandered towards Sumika's room, the woman sheepishly apologizing while grabbing a set of clothes. She felt gross and wanted to shower, quickly scurrying off and leaving Ushio alone in her room.

She sat down on the bed, allowing the momentum to push her onto her back so she could stare at the ceiling. She closed her eyes and let out a long, slow breath through her nose. Would Sumika hate her if she knew she was in love with her? She quickly shook her head. No, don't think about that. She opened her eyes to once again stare at the familiar ceiling above.

Sumika opened the door to her room and closed it behind her, her eyes falling onto the woman stretched out across her bed. She quietly padded over to her, leaning into her field of view.

Startled, Ushio flailed and jumped to her feet, her heel catching on the edge of the mattress. She flinched and closed her eyes, fully prepared to hit the ground. Except, her face didn't meet the floor. Instead, she found her face pressed up against something soft and warm, two arms looped securely around her waist. 

Sumika's chest rumbled with quiet laughter, "Jeez, Kazama. I didn't think you were that deep in thought."

Ushio buried her face further into the rumbling chest, her voice muffled. "You startled me. I didn't even know you were back, Sumi."

"At least your first instinct wasn't to swing."

Small arms wrapped around Sumika's back. "I would never do that to you."

The taller woman loosened her grip, taking a step back to look at the small blonde. "What were you even zoned out on? Is something bothering you?"

Ushio's face flushed, remembering that the woman in front of her was the cause of everything. "N-Nothing in particular."

Sumika took another step back, eyeing the blonde with a quirked brow before sighing. "As long as everything is okay, I guess. What did you come by for? I can't see you just wanting to watch me practice."

Ushio fidgeted slightly, she really did only show up to see her. Is that creepy? She has to think of something. Anything. Some excuse to be here on the weekend, but her mind came up blank. "I, uh, just wanted to hang out."

"I see. Hang on then, I'll ask Noe to bring us some t-"

Before Sumika made it to the door, there was a quiet knock as the door clicked open. "I have some tea for you two. I also brought some cookies that I made earlier." Noe smiled softly, setting the tray down on the table before continuing, "I'm in the middle of making dinner, but if you want anything else, please be sure to tell me."

Sumika shook her head, chuckling as Noe left. "I swear, she's like a mind reader. All these years, and I still don't know how she does it." She gestured towards the table, "Shall we?"

Ushio watched her friend animatedly talk about one of Mayu's practice spars, at least, that's what she assumed. She was far too busy focusing on the ripples of Sumika's arm muscles as she threw seated punches into the air, the tank top she wore giving ample view of the flexing tendons. Her mind faltered, and for a moment she wondered how those strong arms would feel, pinning her hips to the bed as her hands tangled in black hair and- 

"Kazama?"

Ushio twitched in surprise, unsure of how long she was actually zoned out for. "Y-Yes?"

Sumika moved forward, resting her weight on her forearms as she leaned over to stare at the blonde. "Are you sure you're okay?"

The blonde swallowed thickly, the position of her friend giving her a cloth framed window of cleavage. She averted her eyes, staring off to the side. "I'm fine, Sumi."

The table creaked as the taller woman pushed herself up off of it. She knelt down in front of the smaller woman, taking up her field of vision. "Are you lying to me, Ushio?"

Her heart thundered in her chest, Sumika rarely calls her by her given name. "I..."

"Talk to me, Ushio. You've been acting weird for a little while, and it's worrying me."

Worried? No, she doesn't want to worry her. However, she can't just blurt out what's going on in her head. She gently placed a hand on Sumika's shoulder, feeling her tense for a second before relaxing. "I... I have been thinking about something. Once I realized it, it's been so hard to ignore."

"You know you can talk to me about anything, right?"

Ushio hummed in acknowledgment before dropping her hand to Sumika's, wiggling her fingers to thread their hands together.

"So what is it?"

The blonde tensed her hand, gripping the fingers between her own a little tighter. "I... I've been trying to stay cool and calm, but it's hard." She breathed out a sigh, "Sometimes my mind plants these... thoughts into my head."

A look of worry flashed across Sumika's face. "Are you being bullied again?"

She shook her head quickly, "N-No! No one is bullying me. The thoughts are more... inappropriate."

The taller woman's face flushed red. "Inappropriate?"

Ushio's own face flushed and she nodded. "I don't know when my thoughts shifted about this person, but now, whenever I see them, I sometimes get these mental images of ...things. They can be doing something normal, and suddenly I'm thinking about doing something completely different with them."

The tinge of color on Sumika's face grew darker. "I... I can understand that."

Golden eyes bored holes into their intertwined fingers. "The thing is, I don't want to push this person away. I don't want to scare them and have them think that I'm creepy."

"I would never think you're creepy."

The blonde whipped her head up, catching Sumika off guard. "You... You really think that?"

It took a moment for the taller woman to regain her mental footing. She didn't even realize she said that out loud. "If you like this person, then it's only natural that you would think about those kinds of things."

"Then, you also...?"

Sumika cleared her throat, bringing her free hand up to rub the back of her neck. Her face turned an even deeper shade of red as she shifted her eyes to the side. "Y-Yeah. I've, uh, had those kinds of thoughts before."

Ushio blinked in surprise, a bud of hope springing to life inside her mind. Sumika said she doesn't find her creepy and weird, and the way she looked just now... maybe... just maybe she feels the same way about her? She steeled herself. It might destroy her, but she was sure Sumika wouldn't push her away. She placed her free hand on top of their intertwined fingers. "Sumi, I..."

The taller woman shifted her eyes back, silver met gold.

Ushio let out a harsh breath, her world going into slow motion as she let the words fall from her lips. "I think I'm in love with you."

Sumika stared at her for what felt like hours before the color on her face deepened to a nearly impossible shade of red.

"...Sumi?"

The taller woman's arm surged forward, wrapping itself around a slender waist and pulling the smaller woman towards her and to her knees. She buried her her face into Ushio's shoulder, mumbling her name softly. "Ushio."

The blonde lifted a hand to the back of Sumika's head, threading her long black hair through her fingers as she nuzzled her cheek against the top of it. "Your hair is so soft after you wash it."

Sumika hummed in response. "Yours is softer. Everything about you is softer." She pushed herself away, letting the smaller woman settle back down into a sitting position before mirroring her and continuing, "That's why I don't understand. I'm happy, but what do you even see in me? I'm not exactly one of those small, cute girls you always tripped over."

Ushio's eyes softened, and she brought a hand up to cup Sumika's jaw. "Really? Because you're cute right now."

She brought her own hand up, placing it over Ushio's. "I am?"

The blonde giggled. "Unbelievably so. The face you make when you're trying to see without your glasses? Cute."

Sumika blushed hard and looked off to the side.

"That, right there, is also cute. You are cute, Sumi."

"O-Okay, but I'm also a giant who's all muscle."

Ushio rose to her knees, sliding herself closer and placing her other hand on the other side of Sumika's jaw. "I don't see that as a bad thing at all."

"W-What?" 

Her face flushed, remembering what started this whole conversation, "I like your muscles."

"Taema always calls me a gorilla, so I just assumed everyone thought that..."

Ushio took in a shaky breath. Violent Murasame seems to be the only thing she associates with her strength. She wanted to change that, to explain that there was beauty in all that power, something that lit a fire in every fiber of her being. Should she tell Sumika what started this whole conversation? She tugged her bottom lip between her teeth. "Sumi, I... I'm going to tell you something." She shook her head lightly, she won't be able to look her in the eye while saying it, so she leaned forward to quietly speak into her ear, "I was spacing out earlier because I was watching your arms."

The black belt didn't quite understand. "Yeah...?"

Ushio dropped her hands from Sumika's face, sliding them down to rest on her forearms. She was really about to tell her this, right? There would be no turning back once this was out in the open. "I had a thought... I imagined these strong arms holding my hips against the mattress, my hands tangling in your long hair..."

Sumika's mouth went dry, a ragged breath moving a wisp of blonde hair. "S-So you... about me...?"

"They have been nothing but you for a while now."

Strong hands rose to grip the waist in front of them, and Sumika slowly leaned backwards, just enough to be face to face with the woman before her. "I may need you to hit me, just to make sure I'm not dreaming."

"I'm not hitting you."

Silver eyes flicked between a pair of lips and gold. "T-Then I'll try something else."

Ushio went to question those words, only to be interrupted by a mouth crashing onto hers. She gasped in surprise, quickly changing it to a sigh as she melted into the kiss. When it was broken, she quickly closed the distance for another one, brushing her tongue against Sumika's lips. When they parted, Ushio used her slight height advantage to tilt her head and deepen the kiss.

When they separated, Sumika rested her forehead against Ushio's shoulder, her hands still latched onto her waist. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for that."

The blonde's fingertips danced down Sumika's spine as she chuckled. "Oh really?"

The taller woman hummed in response, her thumbs rubbing little circles on the hips they were glued to. "I've been in love with you for a while, but I didn't even realize it was love until that ski trip."

Ushio stopped her trailing fingers. "That long ago?"

"Yeah. I honestly thought I would never be able to have you... You always had your attention elsewhere. I told myself that just seeing you happy was enough."

"Sumi..."

The black belt lifted her head and grinned at her. "But now I know that you like me, and that you have a dirty mind."

The blonde puffed her red cheeks out and shoved, forgetting the hands gripping her sides and toppling them both over. "Don't make me out to be the only pervert! You admitted those things too!"

Sumika opened her mouth to protest, but clamped it shut as Ushio continued.

"And I'm pretty sure they would be about me, seeing as how you just admitted that you've liked me since the ski trip!"

She grinned. "Yeah, but you actually said it out loud."

Ushio shifted her weight to her elbows and pushed Sumika's cheeks together with her hands. "So you admit one, then!"

"No way. That's embarrassing."

The blonde squeezed a little harder, her fingertips moving a pair a black glasses up slightly. "Tell me, or I'll do something worse than this."

Sumika grinned against the palms on her cheeks. "Trying to strong arm me into saying something isn't going to work out for you."

Ushio felt herself being lifted by the hands at her sides, suddenly feeling the hard floor against her back as a larger body loomed above her. 

"See?"

The smaller woman shifted her hands to the waist above her, a smirk tugging at her lips. "I know how ticklish you are."

The woman above her grabbed her hands, pinning them above her head in one swift movement. "You can't tickle me if I do this."

Ushio's breath caught in her throat, her body suddenly hyper aware of the hands at her wrists and the knee against the inside of her own. "I just... want to know you're the same."

Sumika studied the expression that the woman below her wore, her mouth suddenly so dry that she licked her lips to try and alleviate it. She moved her hands to Ushio's, gently intertwining them before leaning down to rest her forehead against the floor next to her head. "You know I am, but I'll tell you one." She took in a deep breath before continuing, "Sometimes, when we bathe together... When your face is a little red, and there's water dripping down, it makes me want to pin you against the side of the bath. I imagine all the little noises you would make, and I could almost feel your hands all over me. You drove me crazy without even knowing."

The blonde shuddered, turning her head to quietly speak into the ear next to her cheek. "Sumika, look at me."

The woman slowly lifted her head, her gaze not quite ready to look Ushio in the eye. Her eyes watched the ample chest below her rise and fall with stuttered breaths, trailing them up to parted lips, and finally to dark gold eyes. "Ushio..."

"Sumi."

Sumika complied with the unspoken request, the smaller woman eagerly rising up to meet her and adding more fire to the kiss.

Ushio felt the back of her head thump against the floor, not caring as Sumika pushed down a little harder into the kiss. She squeezed the hands clasped to hers tighter, a moan vibrating through her chest and her knee rising to rest against Sumika's side.

Neither of them registered the sound of the soft knock or Sumika's door opening.

Noe stepped into the room, her eyes opening wide before she quickly turned around to face the wall. She peeked back as she cleared her throat, watching Sumika jump off of Ushio in a flurry of limbs before falling onto her backside. Her eyes then shifted to Ushio as she gently sat up, the girl's eyes burning holes into the floor. The housekeeper slowly turned to face them, smothering a chuckle as the two of them turned a bright red, their eyes looking everywhere else but her. "I'm not going to ask, but I will say that it's about time." She paused, her hand clasped around the doorknob, "Dinner is also ready."


End file.
